


You're Mine, Simon Snow

by SourCherryBaz61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Baz Pitch is disturbed, Bisexual Simon Snow, Canon Gay Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Oliver Snow, Smut, SnowBaz, Watford Seventh Year, ask anyone, carry on, carry on rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCherryBaz61/pseuds/SourCherryBaz61
Summary: For a moment—not even a moment, a split second—I imagine him saying, “The truth is, I’m desperately attracted to you.” And then I imagine myself spitting in his face. And then I imagine licking it off his cheek and kissing him. (Because I’m disturbed. Ask anyone.)What if this really happened?





	You're Mine, Simon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work on here, so be nice I guess lol. It's a little smutty but hope you guys like it!
> 
> ** Okay, so I wrote this fic a long time ago and posted it quite recently but since then I have come across many more fanfics and I have noticed that some of them have similar dialogues or similar writing styles. I knew that there would be many fics which had the same storyline but other than that I wrote what I felt would be nice and I didn't copy it from anyone else. Just wanted to let y'all know that :)

"The truth is, I'm desperately attracted to you."

That's the last thing I expect out of the Chosen One's mouth. I might have to pinch myself to wake up from this dream, or is it a nightmare? I'm not sure.

I let my eyes drift over his body. His broad chest rises up and down with every deep breath he takes as he waits for my answer. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows nervously.

 

"Baz? Say something. Please." Snow says breaking my trance. 

Of course, I have dreamt this situation. Acted it out. Wanked to it. Yet, I'm at a complete loss of words. My motor functions have failed me, I think. But then, I exhale. I didn't know I was holding my breath.  
Maybe I have been holding my breath since I started loving him. 

The first thought I receive after gaining my mental and physical abilities to react is to spit on him. 

So I do. 

My spit is dripping down his rosy red cheeks, and he has his eyes shut. He looks hurt. Of course he does. That's what I have always been good at. Hurting him. 

 

I hold him by his jaw and turn his face to the side with my saliva and I dip down to lick it off his cheek. Even my spit tastes good when it's on him.  
I pull back to look at him.

He now has one of his eyes opened a wink and he looks at me as if I'm disturbed.  
I am. Ask anyone.

I press my hands on to his chest and push him back on to the wall. I bend again to pull his lower lip between my teeth. He moans.

Believe me, I have imagined every night how Simon Snow's moans would sound but now I know none of them is as beautiful as this. 

However, before I could do anything to hear his moan again. He slams his lips on mine.  
I'm not complaining. 

I'm too busy learning the curves of his lips and enjoying their softness when he slips his tongue over mine. I open them up to breathe his air in but he slides his tongue in. Even better.  
I have never given any thought to how Snow would taste but if I did, it would be exactly like this.  
Like cherry and smoke. 

I want him. I want to taste him. I want my mouth to taste like him. I push in even further.  
Immediately, I'm struck by an intense desire to know what the rest of his body tastes like. So I pull away and before I begin my adventure, I look at those oh-so-blue eyes of his that I have fallen in love with. His gaze drops to my mouth. He must just have noticed that my fangs have dropped down.

I move over to his neck without taking my eyes of off him and he looks scared and mesmerized. Does he really think I am going to bite him now? 

"I have better plans for us, darling." I say.

It's when I start to suck on his neck that I hear his moan again.  
I don't stop, I am marking him.  
He's mine. Even a week from now, he should know he's mine. 

"You're mine. You're mine, Simon Snow" I whisper into his skin. 

"Yes, oh yes." He groans. My cock twitches at that. 

I bring my hand in between us and as I suck and bite and lick his skin, I remove his shirt buttons one by one. And then I push the shirt off over his shoulders.

His own hand rises up to remove my shirt but he is too impatient. He removes two buttons before just pulling the shirt over my head.  
"Too. many. buttons." He mutters into my lips. 

We break away from the kiss to remove the shirt only to fall back into place. Snow runs his hands over my chest and shoulders. His touch feels warm and good on my skin. So good. 

I move my hands over his back and slip the tips of my fingers into his pants.  
Snow gasps.  
"May I, Snow?"  
"Simon" He says.  
"Hmm?"  
"Call me Simon. Please." 

I look into his eyes and find that he is demanding and pleading at the same time.

"Simon." I whisper into his ears.

"Fuck. Yes. Now." 

I move my lips lower to his chest and then lower again and when I reach below his belly button, I kneel and work on his pants. When I get his pants down, I look up at him. Snow has his hands in my hair and I can feel the frustration in his grip on it. I smirk at him before giving a little kiss on his hard on through his boxers.

Snow hisses.  
"Oh fuck Baz" he says, pulling me up by my hair.  
"Christ Basil, you're killing me." He says before kissing me again. 

Apparently the Chosen One also swears like a Normal when he is horny as fuck.

I smirk again as I run my hands over his arse to his thighs and I pick him up and walk over to my bed, without breaking the kiss. I drop him on it and start to remove my pants. He sits on his elbows to look at me. 

I gaze back at him. This is Simon. My Simon. The only one I have ever been in love with. On my bed. 

His blue eyes are dark now and his bottom lip is between his teeth.  
Aleister Crowley knows how much I need this, need him.

I move onto the bed when I get my pants off and I push him down to straddle him.

"You're so beautiful, Baz, so..so.." he says moving his hands over my body.

I kiss him.

"I can't believe you're here. With me." I whisper.

"I didn't know you felt the same way."

"I have, for a long time, love. A very long time." 

"Baz.. " Simon pulls me down but our lips don't meet just yet. 

"Simon." I kiss him lightly before moving down his body again. I come across his nipple. I slide my tongue over and around it and he archs his back.  
Crowley, can he even be more desirable? 

I kiss my way down his chest. 

"Simon, Simon, Simon" I whisper into his warm skin.

I bring my hand between us and down towards his boxers and I palm him through the fabric. I can feel that he is extremely hard.  
I am too, so I start grinding on him. 

"Do you like that, Simon?" I whisper while sucking on his collar bone.

"Fucking yes, I like.. I love.. goodness. "  
Yes, he can be even more desirable.

I move lower down his body and I pull his boxers down and take his cock in my hand. 

I look up at Simon and he is staring back at me, dazed. I don't break eye contact when I bend down to suck on the tip.  
His eyes roll back into his head and his head falls back down on the pillow.  
I kiss my way down his length and lick my way back up before I pull away. 

Simon looks back again at me, and I know he is wondering if I have stopped. But I can't, he is too delicious to give up on. 

I lean down and I swallow his whole length and he groans loudly. I squeeze his bollocks while moving my tongue over him. I kiss and suck and lick him all over his length. 

"Baz, I-I am gonna.. "

I don't pull away and his grip on my hair tightens as his come fills my mouth. It tastes bitter and sweet and salty at the same time. I swallow and I move up his body.  
His face and neck are flushed and his eyes are closed and his lips parted a tiny bit.  
"You're gorgeous." I find myself saying. 

He looks up at me.  
"Baz, I, oh god, that was.." 

"I hope that means you liked it." I smirk.

"Are you kidding me? Goodness, You're so fucking amazing." He says bringing his lips on mine.

"You're mine." I whisper, more to myself than to him.

Simon smirks.  
And he turns me over so that now he is straddling me. He leans down and starts sucking at my collar bone as he brings his hand between us and into my boxers. 

"And you're mine, darling." He whispers into my neck.


End file.
